


Cold War Reunion

by Siabhras



Series: Cold War... [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: I wish i wrote this better, M/M, Slightly fluffy?, from Gilbert's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-26
Updated: 2013-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-24 17:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/942591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siabhras/pseuds/Siabhras
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The cold war is over. Italy and Germany get to see each other for the first time in a long while. The Berlin was is falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold War Reunion

The wall is falling, and my hands are cut from the stone and wire i pulled away. My people are pulling at this cursed wall as well. It hurts so much, these wounds on my body, but they mean nothing if i get to see my brother and Italy again. Nothing but pulling this wall down matters right now. Finally, someone gets the top to fall down. Were making progress, and now, the others on the other side of this wall, are helping tear it down. this wall will be gone soon. I can feel it in my heart. I'm going to see my brother and Italy again.

Its over. The wall has fallen, East and West germany are reunited into one Germany. We are one Germany now... me and my brother. I begin to cry when i see them both, my brother and Italy. It has been too long. i cry and hug Italy, my brother is headed to us from a part of the wall further down.

Italy smiles brightly and hugs back tightly, crushing my ribs slightly. I wont tell him that it hurts. The pain doesn't matter. Nothing matters now that i am with my Brother and Italy again. I have to step back when my brother shows up. I smile for the first time when Italy's whole face brightens up as he look at my brother.

"DOITSU!" Italy has always been a loud nation, and one who has never known the meaning of personal space. He jumps and latches onto my brother, crying hard and going off in fast italian. I just smile as Lutz holds onto Italy tightly, obviously not wanting to let the italian go.

i've always been jealious of how perfect they are for each other, Italy is everything my brother is not, fun, emotional, hospitable. Lutz is by the book, serious, dont show any emotion, but somehow, Italy makes him more like he was as a child. Like when he was Holy Rome, and I raised him...

"Gilbert..."

I look up and crack the best smirk i can, and you know its awesome. "Hey lutz. I think you missed the date for the sparkle party. A pitty, it was awesome."

My brother chuckles softly, surprising me, and Italy buries his face into Lutz's neck, still crying. "I suppose so."

I shrug my shoulders and look at the wreckage of the Berlin wall. I pause when i see Ivan picking up a corner piece with the words 'never forget' written on it. He puts it into his pocket and walks away. I turn my attention back to my brother, who now is trying to pry Italy off of himself. I shake my head and walk off a bit and sit on some rubble. i watch the two of them.

All i see when i look at them is how much two people, who cares if their nations, love each other but are too scared to admit anything. I see my brother happy for once. I chuckle when Italy jumps on Lutz again, but this time, they kissing. I laugh for the first time since the cold war began, laughing at Lutz's dark red face, laughing at the rubble of the wall, and laughing for the future that my brother and Italy are now making. We're all reuinited.

**Author's Note:**

> Last part of the "Cold War..." trilogy.


End file.
